Inside Out (TheAmazingWorldofLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesRockz Style)
TheAmazingWorldofLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Tina Charles *Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Bob the Swamp Monster (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Baloney (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jordan's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - T.O.B.O.R. (MySims) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Coffretchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Little Miss Sunshine (The Mr. Men Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Pyonkotchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Bump (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (TheAmazingWorldofLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheAmazingWorldofLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheAmazingWorldofLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesRockz Style) - Tina Charles Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheAmazingWorldofLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesRockz Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheAmazingWorldofLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesRockz Style) - Carrie Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheAmazingWorldofLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesRockz Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (TheAmazingWorldofLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesRockz Style) - Beastly Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheAmazingWorldofLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesRockz Style): Cecilia's First Date? *Inside Out (TheAmazingWorldofLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Sadness Carrie1.png|Carrie as Disgust Benson ID.png|Benson as Anger Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Fear Cecilia Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia Nuthatch as Riley Anderson Category:TheAmazingWorldofLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG